


Confusion and Confessions

by MysteryPrincessa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Realizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryPrincessa/pseuds/MysteryPrincessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Bellarke. Octavia tells Clarke she thinks Bellamy has feelings for her. Clarke thinks about it and realizes she feels the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion and Confessions

Clarke was sitting by the lake, just staring at the water. She knew it wasn’t smart to be out there by herself, but she really needed to think, without being distracted by what (or rather who) she needed to think about. Clarke didn’t think that there was ever a moment in her life where she felt more confused than this. She tried to think back at the moment this ‘problem’ started, but she had no clue when exactly that was.

Was it the moment she landed on earth and met him, was it the moment she discovered he was more than just a horrible person, or was it just a few hours ago, when Octavia decided to spell it all out for her. Octavia had told her that she suspected Bellamy really liked Clarke. At first Clarke just laughed at het, because she thought Octavia was joking. But Octavia was really determined to make her point, so she had continued and pointed out all of the small gestured Bellamy had made towards Clarke. 

And now here she was, sitting by the lake, being all confused. The most confusing part was that the possibility of Bellamy having feelings for her did not confuse her at all. In anything she kind of liked it, and secretly she hoped it were true. That was the part that had her all confused. She was not actually having feeling for Bellamy Blake, was she? 

“Damn it,” she said out loud, “I’m screwed.” 

She was now thinking about everything Octavia had pointed out. Octavia had said it started with the looks Bellamy gave her, according to Octavia they showed so much more emotion than the looks he gave other people. She said she could see in his eyes that he cared about her, about Clarke.   
And once Octavia told her about this, she of course had to test it. She had gone to Bellamy and asked him something, and then looked into his eyes. Maybe that was her mistake, because she did recognize that look. But she also realized that she loved it that he looked at her like that, it was such a caring look. 

The second think Octavia had noticed were the touches. Apparently Bellamy took every opportunity he had to touch Clarke. A reassuring hand on her shoulder, or ‘accidentally’ brushing his hand against hers. She couldn’t say she hadn’t noticed the touches, because she had. She just hadn’t thought it meant something, until Octavia said it did. Clarke couldn’t help but smile when she realized he touched her on purpose, because every time he touched her, a shiver went through her body.   
But she wasn’t ready to admit the effect he had on her, she couldn’t.

But now she had to. She could no longer pretend that she did not notice him. She could no longer pretend that she hated him. She could no longer pretend that she did not like him. She just couldn’t. She smiled at the thought of her and Bellamy being together, and that was the moment she fully convinced herself. She was in love with Bellamy freaking Blake.

“Yuup, really screwed.” she said, before standing up. But just before she turned around to go back to camp she heard someone say “why are you screwed?”.   
She smiled and panicked at the same time. Bellamy.   
“What are you doing here?” she asked, before she turned around to face him.   
He was standing a few feet away from her. “Well looking for you of course, princess” he said with a smirk. But then his expression changed and it became more serious. “you should know better than to sneak out of camp and sit here by yourself” 

She should have known that was what he was doing here, she should have been at camp after all. “Well thanks for the concern, but I needed time to think” she told him. “Why can’t you think at camp?” he asked her.   
Why couldn’t she think at camp? Because he was there. She couldn’t say that to him of course, so she tried to come up with a lie, but then it just slipped out of her mouth: “you”. Crap! Did she really just say that out loud? What was she going to say now? 

Bellamy looked at her with a confused look. “Me?” But then Clarke realized that if Octavia was right, Bellamy would actually like it that she was thinking about him, so she decided to take the risk and be confident about it. 

“Yeah, you heard me, you. I couldn’t think at camp because of you.” She said while giving him an intense look, hoping he would understand what she was trying to say, even though she wasn’t sure what she wanted to say herself. 

“And why is that, princess?” He was smirking again now. Damn him. She was determined to find out the truth now, so she continued her little game and stayed confident. “You were too distracting okay?” she said half laughing half embarrassed, “I needed to get away from camp because I had to think about you.” She admitted. Did she really just say that?

She nearly burst out into laughter as she saw his face. Her confession really seemed to take him by surprised. But he recovered quickly and he had the biggest smirk on his face when he said “Did the princess just say that I am distracting and that she was thinking about me? I must have eaten those weird nuts, because there is no way you just said that” he joked. “Well that would mean you actually wanted me to think about you” she replied quickly.

When Bellamy started to walk towards her she nearly backed away, but she had to stay confident now. When he was standing right in front of her he bend down and whispered in her ear “Maybe I do want you to” and then he stood up again and looked into her eyes with the most intense look she’d ever seen. It was a mix of love, fear, happiness and being serious. 

Clarke thought she was going to faint just by looking in his eyes. But then he bend down again and he kissed her hard. She immediately responded and she kissed him back. If felt amazing to kiss him, there was so much passion in this kiss. When he softly bit on her lower lip she let out a soft moan and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. 

Clarke felt emotions she didn’t even know she could feel, she felt so complete. It was so overwhelming that tears rolled down her cheeks. Bellamy noticed this so he pulled away, looking at her with the most worried look possible. “What’s wrong, princess? Am I really that bad at kissing?” He tried to joke, but Clarke could see that he was worried she’d changed her mind and didn’t want him. She still had to laugh about his little joke though. “No you idiot” she smiled at him, “You just made me feel so many things at once and I guess it kind of overwhelmed me, It felt so right” she got out before his lips were back on hers. 

She had wanted to tell him that he was a great kisser, but this was way better she thought. After a while he pulled away and said “you have no idea what you make me feel as well” As he said this all she could do was smile.  
“I guess you’re gonna have to show me then” she said smirking, before pulling him back to her and kissing him like it was the last thing she’d ever do. I really have to thank Octavia, she thought. But all her thoughts disappeared when he deepened the kiss again and all she could think was how amazing it felt to kiss Bellamy. Who knew her most amazing moment on earth would be kissing Bellamy Blake? But it was, and right there in that moment everything was perfect.


End file.
